Gift
by charta.alae
Summary: " n - something given voluntarily without payment in return, as to show favour toward someone, honour an occasion, or make a gesture of assistance." Kagome is given such a gift by none other than Midoriko when she makes a selfless wish, with selfish intentions. Now she is flung into a new world, and she has to redeem her soul of her sin. What a mess... COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Gift**

**by Charta Alae**

**Prologue – Phantasmagoria**

_(n) a shifting series of phantasms, illusions, or deceptive appearances, as in a dream or as created by the imagination._

The bell rang shrilly throughout the building, followed by the customary goodbyes and scuffling of feet. Papers were shifted noisily, put away as chattering students quickly began vacating their classroom to return home and enjoy the rest of their day. One student's movements were particularly sluggish, as she lazily closed her textbook and placed it in her knapsack.

A soft sigh passed her parted lips, and bright cerulean eyes turned toward the wide windows.

Kagome Higurashi, age eighteen. Her raven hair shifted and bounced with every movement she made as she stood to leave school. All day she'd been in a haze, seeing shifting images out of the corners of her eyes. A splash of red, a flash of silver, she had even mistaken bright, honey-coloured eyes on a boy in her class! Even her uniform, in her reflection, looked strange. As she passed a window earlier, she'd sworn she was wearing something different. A white shirt with a green sailor collar, matching green shirt… nothing like the blue uniform she wore now. Why was everything suddenly so blurry? It was as if…

"…gome? Kagome? _Kagome!_"

Like glass, the high-pitched voice calling her name shattered her inner musings into a million pieces. Slightly aggravated and caught off guard, she raised her wide eyes to three girls. Her friends, yes. Friends.

Eri, it seemed, had been the one to rip her violently from her reverie. "Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome could just barely keep her voice from betraying the irritation she felt toward her friend. "Sorry, were you saying something?"

"I _said_," Eri began again, releasing an annoyed sigh, "you've been out of it all day. What's up?" The two girls standing on either side of her exchanged worried glances.

Tapping her forefinger against the smooth surface of her desk, she nodded once. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Then plans are still on? To talk about your latest _date _with Hojo-kun?" The girls all were gushing, needing some form of romance in their lives since apparently they could not get their own. The comment on her apparent relationship with Hojo sent Kagome teetering over the edge, and she reacted uncharacteristically.

Her right hand slapped down on to the desk with a thunderous crack.

The girls froze, eyes wide with fear. "Kagome…?"

She gave no room for conversation, suddenly all too sure that this was all _wrong_. Kagome took off desperately, rushing past teachers and students alike, not caring for their calls for her to stop. She saw Hojo, waiting for her she presumed, and didn't even make eye contact as she flew past, sliding around the corner and running down the street at a record speed for her.

_I need to get home!_

Hitting the stairs, Kagome faltered, her breath coming out in heavy pants. Without delay, she broke into a jog up the stairs. She wanted to see her mom, something told her that her mother always made everything better. When she hit the top, she saw her mother sweeping the stairs serenely. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, only to find no words.

Glancing up, her mother smiled brightly and waved, her chocolate eyes practically glowing with joy. "Oh, welcome home, dear! How was school?"

Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

She looked around the grounds, noticing an empty space that looked out of the ordinary to her. Something was supposed to be there. Kagome could feel it, something inside of her crying out that this was a lie. That she needed to get back.

Back _where?_

As she gazed around the grounds, her bright blue eyes fell upon the God Tree. Approaching, she stared at the scar on the old tree. What was it from? She knew this. She knew what left it there. Or rather, _who._

_Inuyasha..._

The sensation started out small, a soft tingling that started in the back of her mind before errupting into full blown chaos in her head. Dropping to her knees, the migrane formed and then, like a rubber band snapping back into its original shape, it came to a sudden stop.

Everything came back in that moment of nothing. Closing her eyes at the rapid intake of information, she didn't notice her surroundings blurring into darkness. She did, however, open her eyes to see it. A bright light, a seemingly harmless orb with an arrow pierced through it. But she knew better. That bauble was no where near harmless. It was absolutely evil, it brought pain and suffering to everyone who came within its path. The Shikon no Tama.

"**You have no where to escape to, Kagome Higurashi." **This voice, dripping with malice, echoed out around her. The Jewel, she realized. It was talking to her.

Fear trickled through her veins, cold and heavy, as she realized the implication behind those words. "Where am I? What have you done to me? _Where is Inuyasha!"_

"**You are within the Jewel. You have been here since you defeated Naraku."**

Her blue eyes widened in absolute shock and confusion. "But... I was just home! I was there, going to school, seeing my mom-"

"**Merely an illusion." **So simple, blunt. It was like a knife through her heart. **"****However, it is a possible future for you. Do you wish to return home, to your family and friends? You can wish to return to a normal life, back in your world... or stay here, in an eternity of darkness."**

Kagome stared at the gem, her eyes watering. Wish? But her wish was supposed to be the correct wish, right? A selfless wish…

Desperation now. "Mom! Grandpa! Souta! Can you hear me? Where are you?" Her screams were becoming shrill now, hysterical, and tears began to fall from her cerulean eyes. The Jewel chuckled darkly around her, but she continued on. "Sango! Miroku! Shippou...!"

"**It is of no use." **The voice sounded bored now, **"****No one will come for you."**

"No..." Choking back a sob, she screamed out her lifeline: _"__Inuyasha!"_

"**You do not belong in that era, you foolish girl. You were never supposed to come-you shattered the Shikon no Tama, you brought dead back among the living! You forsake many, changed many fates! You belong in your own time, **_**in your own world!"**_

Despair clenched Kagome's heart as the Jewel's words sank in. _If I wish to go back… _

"Kagome!" That voice!

"Inuyasha!" She screamed back, whipping around wildly to try and see him. "Where are you? I can hear you, Inuyasha!"

"Don't you make any wishes until I get there, wench! Understand me?" Inuyasha's strong voice fought out the despair in her soul, and her wild eyes calmed. She smiled softly, closing her eyes and grasping her hands in front of her chest.

"**It changes nothing. He will not come."**

_No, Inuyasha... I believe in you. I believe in you, Inuyasha! You'll come for me like always!_

Something compelled her, right then, to open her eyes. Cautiously, almost scared to see, her blue orbs opened to meet with liquid gold. He was there! Inuyasha was there, floating right in front of her, panting like he'd just fought an army for her sake. "Oh... Inu... _Inuyasha!"_ Tears poured down her cheeks as she flung herself into his arms, nuzzling into his warm chest. "You really came for me!"

"Keh! 'course I did, you stupid wench..." His eyes focused on hers, a soft smile on his lips. Though this moment was everything Kagome had ever wanted, she sighed and closed her eyes. And then, mustering every bit of anger she had within her, she glared at the Jewel. Her eyes were cold, almost gray with rage. Inuyasha's glare was just as heated.

"Shikon no Tama!" Kagome called, voice strong. "I am ready to make my wish!" In that moment, it weighed heavily on her. She should wish for the Jewel to vanish, she knew it, but... her heart gave a sudden pang at the thought of losing her friends. She thought of their smiling faces, and looked at the man she loved out of the corner of her eye. She could find a way around leaving them, she knew she could! She could wish for Inuyasha to be human, right? Or possibly for…

In that moment, Kagome Higurashi tried her hardest to be selfless. For everyone.

"Shikon no Tama, I wish for everyone killed by Naraku to be revived!"

A bright burst of pink light blinded her for a moment, and when she opened her eyes to look at Inuyasha she realized with absolute dread that he was no longer there. The maniacal laughter was so loud that her very form shuddered from the thunderous sound. "**Your wish has been granted, foolish child! And while it was a selfless wish, it was based on your own selfish desires!" **The laughter continued, and then died into a chuckle. Kagome felt something akin to fingers caress her cheek and snapped her eyes closed in response. "**And now, Kagome... I have a gift for you."**

A chilling feeling pooling in the pit of her stomach as she forced her eyes to stay closed. It was just a dream. Yeah! A dream... She'd wake up soon.

However, the voice that called out to her wasn't the malicious one from before. It was a woman's voice, soft and gentle. Motherly. "_I'll give you another chance. My gift to you is being seperated from everyone you love, a chance to start over again, to love again. To redeem yourself, I am sending you to a new world that is currently facing a great crisis."_

"Are you…" Kagome's eyes remained closed, for fear of it being a trick. "Are you _Midoriko?"_

"_Yes, my dear." _She could hear smile within the soothing voice. "_You can expand your powers in this world. Learn to fight alongside them. Learn to love again. If you help them save their planet, you will be redeemed… however, should you fail, you will be forced to be reborn again and again, with the Jewel. Until you can bring your soul back from the selfish darkness it has descended in to, you will fight."_

Forever...?

"_Good luck, my daughter. I will be watching over you."_

"Midoriko, wait!" Kagome's blue eyes snapped open, only to see the blue of a sky instead of the bright white. She was perplexed at the sight–to the point of not noticing the sensation of falling. Finally registering her situation, a shrill scream pierced the quiet of the sky as she fell to, what she assumed, was an early death.


	2. Ultimatum

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! This is my very first fanfiction, and I decided I wanted to take a swing at a crossover that I've come to love. Kagome going into the world of DBZ is a really fun concept, especially because I think it'd be interesting to see how the story changes.

That being said, this is NOT a fic that just retells the story of DBZ with Kagome included. As soon as she enters their world, the entire timeline shifts from what we all know and love. So yes, some characters might be a little OOC later in their development, but I wish to point out that they won't grow the same way they had before.

Chi-Chi fans, I'm sorry if you dislike the way she is portrayed. I'm not trying to make her seem angry, or just spiteful. I want to make her seem like a tired, emotionally starved woman. I'm putting myself in her shoes for her leaving Goku. So, I hope I can do an alright job with that...

Constructive criticisim is always, always welcome. Flames make me giggle. And, lastly, I hope you all enjoy the story!

**Gift**

**by Charta Alae**

**Act One - Ultimatum**

_(n) a final demand or statement of terms, the rejection of which will result in retaliation or a breakdown in relations._

"My name is Trunks, and I have come from almost twenty years in the future." The young man, Trunks, stood in front of Goku with a stoic expression. His lavender hair drifted slightly in the breeze as his piercing blue eyes stared at the man before him. _The strongest Saiyan_, his mother had always told him.

"The future?" Goku's eyes shot up into his hairline, though not in disbelief. He couldn't say for sure what was and wasn't possible any more. He'd been dead and brought back to life by seven magical spheres, trained with a little blue man named King Kai in the afterlife, traveled though outer space in a small pod. Who's to say time travel was so farfetched?

A stiff nod indicated Trunks' reply. "Three years from now, two artificial humans will appear. Cyborgs, created by the Red Ribbon Army's Dr. Gero himself."

"Red Ribbon Army?" Goku was confused now. "But I defeated them years ago."

"Yes. Dr. Gero survived and delved into research. He created the ultimate cyborgs to exact his revenge upon you, and rule the world." Trunks' face became grim and he looked down. "However, once he activated them, they killed him. They began a reign of terror upon my world. Monsters…"

"Wow. For you to be a Super Saiyan, stronger than Frieza, and unable to defeat them… they really must be monsters." Goku's face darkened as he thought, before his head snapped up, onyx eyes wide in confusion. "Wait! What about the others? Don't you have any allies?"

Trunks' face became unreadable then, and he seemed unable to meet Goku's gaze. "No. Everyone in my time has been killed. Even Piccolo, so that we can no longer wish back anyone with the Dragon Balls. Master Gohan snapped after they killed _her_ and went out to fight, he couldn't even make it…" His hands clenched into fists with enough force to make his palms bleed.

Goku lingered on the 'her' mentioned before a realization struck him. "Wait, wait! Even me?"

Trunks' face fell, then, and his eyes closed. "You don't even fight them. Son Goku, you die from a rare viral infection in your heart. Before they even attack…"

Goku's reaction startled him out of his reverie. "Man! That sucks! I wanted to fight them, too!" He curled his right hand into a fist and slammed it into his open left palm.

Eyes wide with suprise, Trunks spoke up, "You mean, after all I told you, you're not even afraid? You still want to fight?"

"Well, of course I'm scared! But... it's kind of exciting, too, you know?" His angry face melted into the Son Grin and he laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

The boy smiled then, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small bottle. "Nothing less from the great Son Goku, eh?" He tossed the bottle to Goku, who in return caught it with ease. "That's the antidote. No one in your time has a cure just yet, but they have one in my time. Take it as soon as the symptoms start."

A moment of stunned silence ensued before Goku broke it. Loudly. He jumped up into the air, laughing and cheering, yelping his thanks and glee at the thought of fighting these new enemies. "Thanks so much! How awesome!"

Trunks smiled and turned to leave, but he abruptly stopped. "Also... in three years time, after you feel better from the virus." He didn't meet Goku's eyes as he spoke, and his fist clenched closed once more. "Someone will appear. I don't know how she gets here, but I do know from my mother that it will be under odd conditions. When she appears, keep her close. Safe. She is going to be an asset to the survival of the Z Fighters. To the survival of the world."

Goku nodded, confused, and returned to his friends as Trunks flew off with a wave. Krillin was the first to speak up. "What did he say, Goku?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Goku realized he wasn't sure what all he could say. "Um... not much, eheheh … "

If looks could kill, Piccolo's glare would have killed Goku right then and there. "If you won't tell them, I will. I for one would rather not die in three years."

Goku panicked, thinking back to Trunks' comment about his parents. "You heard everything he said?"

Understanding flashed in Piccolo's eyes for a brief moment. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to jeopardize your friend's existence. However, I'm sure everyone would like to train before the new enemies arrive."

As Piccolo began to retell Trunks' tale, everyone's faces morphed into expressions of absolute shock.

Bulma was the first to speak after the long silence. "Well, what if we find this Dr. Gero and stop him from making these cyborgs?"

A growl from nearby startled her, and she jumped from Vegeta. "If you do that, woman, I will personally kill you." His glare was ice cold, his face set in determination. "Some of us want to fight."

The woman was shocked when several of the others agreed with Vegeta, even Piccolo! "Goku! Talk some sense into them!" Surely Goku would want to stop a senseless slaughter, right?

"Sorry, Bulma." Goku's sheepish grin made her huff and cross her arms. "I really want to fight them, too." Bulma slapped her palm onto her forehead, muttering under her breath about males and their _stupid testosterone._

And with that, everyone parted their separate ways, yelling promises to meet up together in three years time.

* * *

"_No!"_

Goku jumped at the shrill scream that belonged to his wife. "But, Chi-Chi…"

"No, no way! I will _not_ let you keep running off to fight all the time! I will not let you take my _baby boy_ into battle again! He will not waste three years training to fight these murderous machines! _No!"_ Chi-Chi's eyes were watering, but she slammed her hand down onto the table. "Son Goku, you are never home! _Ever!_ You're never here for _me! For this family!"_ Her shrieks were becoming more and more hysterical as she ranted. "Do you even know how many sleepless nights I've had over you? You're dead, fighting, or off somewhere training to go fight and die! _Every time!_ Why can't you think about _me _for once?"

"Chi-Chi, if we don't train, the world is in danger. Why can't you understand?" He kept his face determined and fought the whine out of his voice. He cared deeply for his wife, he did, but her constant lashing out was grinding on his last nerve. He knew he wasn't the best husband, but she should have known what she was getting into before she married him!

"No." Chi-Chi's tone held no room for argument. "Son Goku, you will stop this nonsense immediately, stay home with Gohan. With me. We will be a _family._ A normal family, with a boy that goes to school, who gets a job that you and I can be _proud_ of."

"Chi-Chi, eventually they'll come for us, too!"

"If your friends are all out training, they should be able to _kill the cyborgs themselves_. They don't need your help, nor Gohan's. You listen to _me_, Goku." The woman's dark brown eyes were alight with flaming determination. "If you go to train, I will _not_ be here any more! _I will leave you_!"

Goku stared at her in complete disbelief. So he'd managed to make her this angry, huh? He never even thought of how she'd feel all those times he'd run off. He never once thought of her feelings. "Chi-Chi, you should go. Gohan and I... it's in our blood. And we swore to protect this planet. For you, for our friends. For everyone." Fists and jaw clenched, Goku watched her face set into an emotionless mask.

"Fine." She spat, storming past him to pack her things. Goku didn't move the entire time she was storming upstairs, and faintly reminded himself to see how Gohan was fairing outside on the roof. He heard Chi-Chi storming around upstairs a moment longer, calling her father to come get her. Silence reigned until he heard the Ox King pull up, and Chi-Chi rushed down the stairs and out the door into the car.

Gohan came in after they left, looking up at his father with a sad expression. "Come on, dad. Let's train and then go get some fish to cook." Nodding, Goku didn't look into the house again as they shut the door behind them.


	3. Saudade

**Author's Note: **I'm really glad you guys have been liking it so far! I hope this answers a few questions some of you contacted me with. And please, don't be shy to review with questions, I'd be glad to try and include the answers within the next possible update. :D

I hope you enjoy!

**Gift**

**by Charta Alae**

_**Chapter Two - Saudade**_

_(n) the feeling of longing for something or someone that you love, and which is lost._

Colours blurred all around him. Faces he knew, details about them. A soft smile, brown eyes once alight with passion turned dark and bitter. Whispers of forever turned to screams of anger. A bubble of laughter, a tear, a fist slamming onto a table. Arguements, apologies.

Onyx eyes like his own, hair like his own. Cries and cheers, laughter and anger. Son. So much like his mother, yet nothing like her. So similar to his father.

Chi-Chi...

_"I've come for Gohan."_ She announced to him one day as she appeared out of the blue, with her father towering over her. _"Two weeks is long enough, I'm sure he's already wanting to leave."_

_"Is that all you've come to say?" _Disappointment was clear on his face, heavy in his voice_. "Just that you want our son to come live with you now that you've left me?"_

_"There's nothing to talk about regarding us any more, Son Goku." _Her tone offered no argument, although he didn't want to try and fight any more. She turned her head to yell upstairs. _"Gohan! Mommy's here to get you, so pack up and let's go home!"_

_"No."_ Gohan had been in the kitchen the whole time, listening, and Goku had wished he hadn't been. No child needed to hear this. The boy's face was stoic as he entered the living room. _"I won't come. I don't want to, mother. Don't you see? We're trying to protect people! We want to help them! Fighting is in our very blood!"_

Chi-Chi's face fell, she looked absolutely devastated. _"Go-Gohan... are you saying you don't want to live with me any more?" _Her pitiful tone, her tears, slowly transformed into the rage Goku had expected._ "You will leave me, your loving mother who raised you, to say with your dead-beat father who was never there for you!"_

Gohan struggled to stay composed. He never wanted to see his mom so hurt, but... he couldn't leave. He couldn't live the life she was asking of him. _"Mother, dad has always been here for me. I knew why he left, why he died, why he did things the way he has, and-"_

_"You're too young to understand, Gohan. I know your father has you thinking some things, but-"  
_

_"He has me thinking nothing, Chi-Chi!"_ The fact that he used her name caught her off guard. Her face was that of a wounded animal, but Gohan couldn't stop now. _"You're the one who forced me into a box I hated! You tried to sculpt me into something I'm not, tried to force me to ignore my calling, ignore the people who were suffering! Dad never did that to me, if anything, the one who was never there was you!"_

Chi-Chi's face went blank, although tears continued streaming, and she finally nodded._ "I see." _She turned, brushing past her now anxious father. _"I give up."_

_"Goku, I'm sorry..."_

_"For what, Ox King?"_ Goku sighed out, closing his eyes. _"The marriage is over, she and I have both consented to that. Gohan refuses to go. None of it is your fault."_

_"I should have warned you. That she wanted a simple life, to settle down. She didn't want... this."_

_"Maybe one day she can have it."_

Goku watched as the lumbering man left the house. He watched the door as it closed. He watched the door as he listened to the car leave. _"Gohan..." _he began, though he was cut off.

_"I'm fine, dad. I'm sure. I can't be what she wants."_

Chi-Chi...

Onyx eyes slowly opened in an attempt to focus. Everything seemed to have a sheen of iridescence in his vision, and he rapidly blinked to rid himself of it. Suddenly an invasion of blue was there, smiling down at him, and he had to smile back. "You're up!" Bulma cheered, helping him sit up. "I was afraid the medicine Trunks gave you wasn't working! We're on the Lookout, but the others are out handling Cell, and-Oh, you don't know who they are..."

"I have nightmares about it. Cell, the androids, and..." He trailed off, shaking his head as if he could rid himself of it.

"Chi-Chi." Bulma finished for him, her stare intense. "Are you alright? Gohan already talked to me. He said he didn't regret it, but do you?"

He sighed then, smiling softly. "Regret doing what I love? Regret saving lives everywhere?" His smile grew as he looked up at his friend. "I don't regret anything, and I've had years to deal with it. I'm fine, I just worry about her sometimes. She's important to me, even without love in the equation."

Bulma nodded sagely before helping him stand. "Are you going to get the others?" She smirked up at him, a hand on her hip.

Goku put two fingers to his forehead. "Yooooou betcha." And then he was gone.

* * *

"I hope Goku's okay..." Krillin lamented, eyes downcast.

"He's fine." Piccolo snapped, eyes narrowed. He glanced to Gohan out of the corner of his eye and sighed internally. The boy was worried, he knew, and Piccolo had no idea how to make him feel better. This sucked.

"Yeah, I hope so, I just-_holy dragon balls!_" Krillin's voice jumped an octave as Goku appeared before him. The shorter male stumbled back a few steps, clutching at his heart. "What kind of sense of humour do you _have_?"

"A funny one."

"Dad!" Gohan flung himself into Goku, who embraced him back. "You're back! You're okay!" Gohan tried not to cry, he felt so weak. But after just having gotten over everything with his mother, he couldn't bear losing Goku too.

"Of course I am. So, Gohan, ready to train for Cell?" Goku's knowing smirk was met with one of Gohan's.

Krillin didn't catch on so quickly. "How would you train hard enough in time? We don't have months this time!"

Goku just grinned in response before taking off, followed by the three of them.

The four of them made a detour, following Vegeta's ki to a lone mountain top. Goku landed by Trunks, who was currently pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Father, if we just-"

"Shut up, boy, you're bothering me." The Prince snapped, turning to glare at Goku. "And you, why are you here? One pest is enough!"

"We're going to place where you can train for a year in only a day." Goku smirked. "Wanna come with?"

Vegeta paused for a full minute, pondering if Goku was just trying to trick him. The idea sounded like absolute blasphemy. But then again, he didn't credit Goku with being clever. After a moment, he nodded and crossed his arms defiantly. "I get to go first. I _am_ Royalty."

Yeah. _Royalty._

* * *

Goku paced in front of the door to the Chamber, where Trunks and Vegeta currently were, anxious to the point of punching something. "Why is it taking so long?" Cell had just absorbed 17, and Goku had gone to save his friends from the newly powered up Cell. "We need him out here, now. Piccolo, has Cell-"

He was cut off by Vegeta, looking more cocky than usual, slamming open the doors with his trademark smirk. Behind him trailed a sheepish Trunks.

"And here I thought you got lost." Piccolo muttered. "Damn."

"Very funny, _green man_." Vegeta quipped, rolling his eyes. "But you don't need to watse any time in there! I can defeat Cell now with my eyes closed!" He laughed, crossing his arms and upturning his nose. They were pitiful, below his very feet!

"Of_ course _you can, dear. Of course." Bulma walked up, bouncing baby Trunks along, to check on her future son. "How'd it go? You look older, that's for sure!" She ran her fingers through his longer hair, head quirked to one side and debating cutting it for him. She smiled softly at him and he returned it, nodding to let her know it went well.

Vegeta would have shot off a rebuttal if it wasn't for the sudden flare of ki above them. The ki was foreign to Goku, an oddity he had never experienced. "I've never felt anything like this..." he mumbled, confused, as he looked straight up. "It feels... pure. No maliciousness at all, it's unreal. It's _huge!_"

Everyone had dropped into defensive positions, all but Trunks. Trunks' reaction was to dash past his mother, to the edge of the lookout, before shooting up into the sky. Goku rushed out behind him, the others trailing after, but they all stopped when they saw Trunks already descending. He wasn't alone.

In his arms was a girl about Trunks' age, perhaps older, clad in a green and white school uniform like they'd never seen before. Her hair was long and wavy, and she was currently crying into the young man's purple jacket. Amongst the sobs, Goku clearly heard _'Inuyasha.'_ Trunks spoke up as soon as his feet touched the ground again. "It's okay. You're alright, now, _Kagome_."

The girl reacted to his comforting words, lifting her head and opening her eyes. Pools of cerulean drank in her surroundings, lingering on the group before turning up to face her saviour. "How do you... know my name?" The strange girl asked, eyes wide with confusion.

Her looks weren't the only thing odd about her, though.

That powerful ki rolled off of her in waves.


	4. Credence

**Author's Note: **I enjoyed the reviews and favourites I got so much that I'm going to go ahead and give you another chapter today! I hope you guys enjoy it! c:

**Gift**

**by Charta Alae**

_**Chapter Three - Credence**_

_(n) the belief in or acceptance of something as true._

Trunks had turned to take the blow before she had even realized it.

Before he had even caught on to the danger, her side felt like it lit on fire, and she closed her eyes to the pain. Why did it hurt so much? It didn't earlier. What was this? The pain dimmed but was still present as she opened her eyes, only to come face to face with a very worried young man. His long, lavender hair and bright blue eyes had her attention immediately.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He demanded, eyes wide. She paid him no heed, instead looking to see that she had erected a barrier around them, and then turned her attention to her side. The telltale glow was there, and it dawned on her. Reborn over and again, that meant she would always have the damned bauble with her. _'So it protected me? Oh, no, can't have the girl it's tormenting for all eternity die so early! Gotta suffer a bit first, right?'_

"Kagome!" Trunks tried again, shaking her gently. "Are you okay?"

She nodded dumbly, turning to stare at the shocked faces of what she assumed were his friends. One man had his hand held out, and his face was contorted in anger. So, he attacked them then? Why? Vegeta yelled in rage and shot another ki blast at them. "Get away from her, boy, until she tells us who she is!"

"No, father!" Trunks argued, standing in front of her, even though the jewel's barrier stayed strong, blocking the Prince's attacks with ease. "This is Kagome Higurashi! She's here to help!" How did he know her?

Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, who immediately jerked away and glared daggers at the man. "Sorry about that, Kagome, was it? We just don't usually have people showing up out of no where, with a ki like yours... Are you alright?" She nodded and suddenly got a sensation that she should trust this man. The Jewel apparently did, too, and dropped the barrier. Shakily she stood and moved next to the teen who'd helped her. "Where did you come from?"

Kagome looked these people over and internally questioned why she was needed here. She could sense, somehow, their strength. She offhandedly wondered if the Jewel enabled her to do this.

"I..." What was she even supposed to do? They'd think she was crazy!

Then she noticed a young boy step forward. He reminded her of Souta, which made her smile softly. He held out his hand, smiling politely. "Hi. I'm Son Gohan, it's nice to meet you...?" She realized, then, that he was being kind enough for her to introduce herself, instead of the purple haired man next to her.

She reached out, taking his hand, and shook it very lightly. "Hi, Son Gohan... I'm Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to meet you." His smile in response was so bright and contagious that she coudn't stop one from gracing her own face.

"It's just Gohan, please, Kagome." He laughed, blushing, and rubbed the back of his head.

The lavender haired boy next to her spoke up, smiling down at her. "I'm sorry if I startled you earlier. I know you, you just didn't know me yet. I'm Trunks Briefs." She looked at him questioningly, and he quickly mended his statement. "I'm from the future..."

"I know the feeling." She nodded, smiling up at him. "Well, Trunks, it's nice to meet you!" '_Incoming headache in five.'_ She mentally noted, looking at the group again. _'It's gonna be a big one.'_

The man in orange walked up then, smiling brightly. "I'm Goku! That's Piccolo, Tien, Vegeta, his wife Bulma, and then _baby_ Trunks." He gestured to each of them respectively, laughing at Kagome's face when she processed the fact that Trunks had met his own parents after his birth. _Holy time paradox, Batman! _

The man who attacked her, Vegeta, spoke up then. "Where did you come from, girl?" His fist was clenched and he had a look that told her he wanted to kill her.

"It's really hard to explain..." She looked to the ground, a silent sigh escaping her parted lips. What was she to say? _Hi, I'm from another world where I time traveled to kill demons before I got cursed with pseudo immortality! _As if! "Earth, but not here... a different Earth. That makes no sense. Where did she send me?"

"Someone sent you here? Who? Was it King Kai?" Goku tilted his head at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Her name is Midoriko. She sent me here because I messed up..." She was so confused. She brought a hand to her forehead, rubbing her temples. Why, oh why, did she step into that damned wellhouse on her birthday? "She said you were in the middle of a crisis or something..."

The woman, Bulma, spoke up now. "Someone sent you to help us?" Vegeta outright laughed at this, but Goku and Gohan smiled at her. Bulma shot him a glare before speaking up again. "I've never even heard of this Midoriko character though. Not once. How weird." She tapped her index finger of her chin as she talked, her young face thoughtful. "I wonder, maybe a different universe kind of deal? Who knows..."

Kagome's blue eyes went sad, and Gohan's face fell immediately. He turned to his dad for help, but Goku looked just as lost. "I'm sorry, I have absolutely no answers as to why I'm here. Or why she'd send me here. I can tell..." she paused, eyes falling on Goku once more. "I can tell you're really powerful. Way more powerful than I am. I'm just not sure why she would send me here."

Goku tilted his head and stared at her, but before he could get a word out Vegeta spoke up. "I'm going to go take care of Cell! You can handle the _girl_." He shot off into the distance, not waiting for any replies. Trunks looked surprised, and wordlessly sent an apology to a confused Kagome. Before anyone could ask, he was taking off after his impatient father, cursing his temper.

She stared after them, wondering what she should do. "You'll stay here." It was as if Goku had read her mind. She spun to face him, eyes wide and questioning. "You have no where to go in this weird world, right? So stick with us. We'll figure out why you're here, and we'll keep you safe." Goku remembered well Trunks' words of warning. So this was the girl, huh? She was definitely powerful, but she just looked so sad. So alone.

"We're about to eat. Would you like to join us?"

* * *

While staring at Goku, her eyes were wide. _What the hell?_ Who can eat that much? It's disturbing! Everyone laughed at her reaction, minus Piccolo, of course. "How do you eat so much?" She asked, blinking. He was literally shoveling food into his mouth. Shoveling! Gohan was no better, across from her snatching up plates to empty into his mouth.

"How do you not?" Goku retorted between bites, with Gohan laughing beside him between his own mouthfuls.

"Touché..."

Laughter was the second loudest sound now, aside from the particularly unappealing sounds of their eating. Stories were being shared, mainly by Bulma and Goku. Tales of dragons, fights with aliens. Adventures to another planet, even! Bulma was telling tales of glory, mainly about someone named Oolong and his wish for panties, when it happened. Everything around her blurred, she lost all of her focus, and her mind shifted to a voice echoing within her very soul.

_"Kagome, you are needed." _Midoriko?

Confused, Kagome stood up slowly without really registering what her body was doing. Her eyes were blank, which caused Goku and Gohan to forget their food and jump up, faces etched with worry. What did she mean, _needed?_ Faintly, she heard everyone questioning her. She was in a daze, staring ahead but not seeing.

_"You need to go to Cell. Destroy him. Vegeta is a fool, he's going to allow him to reach his final form."_

Images of the fight began flashing in her mind's eye. Cell's eyes reminded her of someone. Red. "Cell?" She murmured, eyes wide. This caught everyone's attention and they were on their feet in a split second. She knew Gohan was next to her, tugging her arm to get her attention. She heard Bulma's confused cries, asking if Vegeta and Trunks were alright. "Magatsuhi...?"

_"When you were released from the Jewel, he was too. I thought he had been purified by your wish, and that only I remained to judge you. But I realize now that I was mistaken. He is within the one they call Cell now. That being was foolish enough to listen to the whispers of power. His very soul is slowly being consumed."_

Kagome snapped out of her reverie then, locking stares with Goku. "I think I know why I'm here now." She said, her eyes hard. At his confused expression, she continued. "An old enemy of mine seems to have... joined forces with Cell. I have to stop him." She turned and ran from the room, ignoring their calls to stop. As she reached the edge, she realized she couldn't fly like them. "How can I get out there in time? I have to hurry!"

"Flying Nimbus!" Goku's voice rang out, and she spun to face him. He smiled warmly, and suddenly a bright yellow cloud zoomed up to him. "I can't go with you this time, since Gohan and I need to get in the chamber. We need to be prepared." He looked almost sad at not being able to join her. "But somehow I can sense it, you can use Nimbus. Your heart is pure enough." He patted the cloud with his hand, and gingerly Kagome reached down to do the same. She realized it was firm and stumbled on to the cloud, sitting as comfortably as she could.

She looked up at him and smiled then, her brightest smile she could muster. "Thank you for trusting me. I promise to stop him. No matter what. If I had time, I'd explain now." She knew she couldn't let any one else suffer as she had. She couldn't, she _wouldn't_. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she made a note to tell everyone why she was here, why Cell had to be stopped.

Goku nodded, and then grinned back. "Here, give this to Krillin. Short, bald. Wearing orange. My best friend. Tell him you're a friend of mine." It was a brown sack. She shook it lightly and tilted her head in confusion. "He'll know what they are. And... be careful out there. Hold on tight!" Laughing, he shouted again. "Go, Nimbus!"

With a scream, Kagome shot off into the direction of the ensuing battle.


	5. Déjà vu

**Author's** **Note**: Really, everyone, thank you so much for these kind reviews! Hopefully the next few chapters will fill you in on your questions about what's going on. And, again, I'm addressing the OOC situation: the characters are going to be developing differently than the canon storyline. Sorry if that bothers you... :c

Anyway, on with Chapter Four! Hope you enjoy!

**Gift**

**by Charta Alae**

_**Chapter Four - Déjà vu**_

_(n) the feeling that one has witnessed or experienced a new situation previously._

It took a while for Kagome to become used to the sensation. Flying was something she wasn't too keen on, now, thanks to being thrown from the jewel like that. _'Shikon No Tama, use at your own risk. Side effects include curses of immortality, bathophobia, lygophobia, and just depression in general.'_ Thinking of the Jewel, she rested her hand on her side. "So, I get to have you ripped from me all over again, huh? It'll just be the cherry on that which is my day today if a giant bug does it." Awesome. With a sigh, her blue eyes began searching for the orange fellow she was supposed to be giving the bag to.

As she flew, she pondered on her situation. Midoriko in the Jewel, alone, while Magatsuhi was reigning terror on the very world she was sent to. Was this really what she was condemned to? Fighting him, forever, and possibly getting innocents hurt in the process? She'd rather be in there against him by herself! The very idea of being reborn just to fight him while he destroyed everything was enough to send a pang to her very soul.

"The plan all along was for me to suffer, though..." Kagome's eyes were downcast. "So, I guess this is Magatsuhi getting what he wants. Over time, I'll become bitter and angry. I won't be pure any more. I'll lose my strength, and he can just continue to exact revenge for eternity."

How depressing.

Sure enough, after a while, she saw a man in orange ahead of her. "Hello!" Her call seemed to gain his attention, because Krillin stopped and turned around to see her on Nimbus.

The little golden cloud slowed down to a hover as she reached his side, and with smiling blue eyes she greeted him. "You're Krillin, aren't you?"

"Yeah! That's me!" He grinned at her nervously, chuckling, and Kagome had to giggle. She handed him the sack of beans, and his face lit up. He punched the air enthusiastically, laughing and kicking his short legs wildly. "Senzu Beans! Alright!"

"Goku said we'd be meeting up, seeing as we're both going to the same place. I'm Kagome."

Krillin's face went serious, and he nodded. "Krillin." With a polite smile, he began flying again with Nimbus following beside him. He couldn't help but steal glances at Kagome. _'Who is she?'_ he wondered. _'And what would a girl like her have to do with Cell?' _

* * *

Kagome came into sight of the battle and narrowed her eyes. Vegeta and Trunks were both different now. Blond hair, aqua eyes. Vegeta was wiping the floor with Cell, but was visibily becoming bored. "Go find the android and power up." He spat, eyes narrow. "I want an actual fight! You're disgusting, worthless! _Pathetic!_"

Without even thinking, Kagome notched her arrow and shot, hitting Cell's shoulder with her enchanted arrow. The power from it actually exploded his arm away from him. She remembered the first time she ever attacked Naraku, and had to shake her head. "Woah... Déjà vu." Cell was looking at her now, eyes wide and panicked, as she notched back another arrow. She heard Trunks call out her name in surprise, and glanced to see Vegeta in a shocked silence. _'For once, he's quiet. Nice change.'_

"It's you!" Cell spat, angry now. "Damned Shikon Miko, I know about you! You'll be _no match _for me when I get Android 18!" He charged a ki blast and sent it at her as he yelled. Trunks shouted her name and she forced her eyes closed, now prepared for the pain. The surge of pain erupted as the barrier shot up to protect her, and once it was down she shot blindly, this time taking his left leg.

"Damn you, woman!" Vegeta yelled. "Mind your own business, you bitch! _This is my fight!_" He shot a ki blast at her, and again Trunks flung himself in the way despite her barrier lifting to protect her.

But they were stuck, she knew, and could only watch in horror as Cell forced Krillin to the side and stared down the blond girl she didn't even know. And then, with something like absolutely horrible fascination, she watched as the girl was literally sucked into Cell's tail... thing. "What... what is he doing to her?" She asked, her face frozen in horror. Even Vegeta had stopped to watch. Slowly Cell's body morphed and bent in gross ways, distorting and shaping with disgusting cracking sounds. After a moment or two, a completely different form hovered before them.

He had reached that perfect form.

With a dark chuckle, the completed Cell smirked. "The renowned Shikon Miko..." he began, his smirk widening as she reached for her bow. "And here I thought I'd have to seek you out. He must have been exaggerating, you're hardly a threat. A mere fly in the shadow of my _perfection._" His grin widened and she slowly shrunk back, slightly afraid with what this being wanted from her.

Trunks took his position in front of Kagome, eyes narrowed. Krillin joined them and took his place beside Trunks. He glanced back at her, surprised she'd landed such hits on Cell with mere arrows. _Just what is she?_ "What do you want with her, Cell?" Trunks demanded, glaring daggers as he prepared himself for anything.

Out of the corner of his eye, Trunks could see his father's anger rising at being ignored for this human female. No doubt he would snap and begin an assault on Cell soon.

"Why... I want to _kill _her, of course."


	6. Revenge

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews, guys! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. :D

**Gift**

**by Charta Alae**

_**Chapter Five - Revenge**_

_(n) the action of inflicting hurt or harm on someone for a wrong suffered at their hands._

Vegeta snapped.

"Cell! You are fighting me now! Come, allow the Prince of all Saiyans to show you what a real warrior is-" He was cut off as Cell, whom he hadn't even seen move, slammed a fist into his stomach. Before he could react, Cell had Vegeta's ankle in his grasp and began to _literally_ beat him into the ground. Cell showed no mercy, slamming him into rocks repeatedly, beginning to form a small crater in the ground.

Trunks and Krillin were shocked into silence as they watched Vegeta become so beaten he lost his transformation. In under five seconds, this new Cell had completely wrecked the Prince, without any real effort.

Kagome was the first to react.

She pulled back her arrow and released it, putting considerable strength behind it. Before he could even get her hopes up, he caught it between his index and middle finger. If looks could kill, Kagome would be somewhere in one of her next five lifetimes by now. Flicking the arrow away, he dropped Vegeta and powered up a blast.

In the blink of an eye, he'd appeared behind them and shot off the ki at Kagome's _feet, _so as to catch her offguard_._ The force of the explosion threw the three of them back, but Kagome was caught by her hair within half a second. With a pained cry, he lifted her up and readied another shot behind her back, intending to blast through her.

There was a crunching sound, reminiscent of the noise of killing a cockroach, accompanied by Trunks' battlecry. He had jumped in and kicked Cell's arm in an attempt to direct the blast away from his friend. Kagome cried out as she felt her side being seared open, and looking down she realized what side it was. Amongst the blood was the Shikon no Tama, pulsating. Calling her. Crying out because they were seperated. Faintly, she realized it was pulsating with her heartbeat.

Vegeta was on Cell in a matter of seconds.

The force of his unexpected blow made Cell drop Kagome to the ground and stumble back. Vegeta and Cell went at it again, exchanging blows and moving away from the three of them. Krillin was at Kagome's side immediately, fretting over the blood, but she paid him no mind and grabbed up the blood coated Jewel. As she stared at the orb, her surroundings went bright, and then returned to normal. Vegeta had used a massive attack, apparently, though Kagome couldn't even focus enough to see if he'd succeeded.

Krillin was there, then, picking her up. In her disoriented haze, Kagome looked up to him and saw orange. Immediately her eyes watered. Her kit, her baby boy. How was he? Was he safe? What about Sango and Miroku? She just couldn't handle it, it hurt so much.

"Maybe the... fight was dumb." Kagome murmured, delirious as her head lolled back. "I'll go back down the well tomorrow and... apologize..."

Krillin, confused, looked to Trunks for an answer, but received a sad smile in return. "Go to sleep, Kagome." He ordered, patting her hair. "You can go in the morning." Trunks ignored his short friend's complete confusion and stood, facing the direction of the ongoing fight. His father was losing, he had to do something first. "Will you take my father and Kagome somewhere safe, Krillin? And heal them with the Senzu?"

As Krillin nodded, Vegeta landed nearby. But before anything could happen, Trunks had taken off into the air after Cell, energy spiking along with his battle cry.

* * *

Krillin sighed, watching what he'd deemed "fireworks" in the distance. Both of his companions were out cold, having swallowed the beans long ago. He worried for Trunks' safety, and absently fingered one of Kagome's arrows. There was nothing special about these, he had decided. They were normal arrows, no magic, no charged ki. How had she done it?

Vegeta stirred, but still did not wake. And it was when Krillin looked up to him he felt Trunks' energy reduce back to normal. He turned expectantly and soon his lavender-haired friend was seen flying back. His face was etched with worry.

"Neither of them are up yet. We should get them back to the Lookout, dontcha think?" Krillin asked, standing and looking down at Kagome. "It was like he knew her. What happened, anyway?"

"He left." Trunks summarized, picking Kagome up bridal style and lifting off after Krillin held Vegeta over his shoulder. "He said we 'Humans' seemed to love tournaments, fighting for the sake of finding out who is most powerful. Started rambling about how powerful he was, how he was almighty. And then he stopped... making sense. He started talking to himself. Fighting with himself."

"With _himself_?" Krillin asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, and then he started screaming and just... flew away from me. Left saying something about a month. It was absolute gibberish. I have no idea why." Trunks looked down at Kagome. "But I have a feeling Kagome might. There was definitely a reason she came here. It must have been important."

The rest of the flight was absolutely silent.


	7. Sacrifice

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all of the reviews! I was sick and couldn't update, so here you go, chapter six!

**Gift**

**by Charta Alae**

_**Chapter Six - Sacrifice**_

_(n) the act of giving up something valued for the sake of something else regarded as more important or worthy._

She was floating in the darkness again.

The air was thick, her lungs laboured to breathe. She felt heavy. Eyes opened or closed, she couldn't see anything. She could hear the voices of the past. Her friends, taunting enemies. Inuyasha. Naraku. Kikyou. Tsubaki. She was being haunted. She was scared. Alone. _Alone._

She was all alone, in a new world, trapped with Magatsuhi. And this was just her first attempt at redemption.

_"Silly child. You aren't alone."_

Kagome's eyes snapped open and pure white invaded her senses. She was floating in a sea of white, and in front of her stood a miko clad in armour. The woman's hair fell in ribbons of silken ebony, and her brown eyes were hardened with years of battle. "Midoriko...?" Her eyes widened in disbelief. She was meeting the legendary miko, who gave up her very existence, to kill a powerful demon and save lives. Sealed her very soul away, to fight for eternity. The very epitome of bravery and sacrifice... nothing like the coward known as Higurashi Kagome.

_"Yes, it is I. Dearest Kagome, what do you plan to do about Magatsuhi?"_ Her dark eyes met Kagome's gaze knowingly. Well, she certainly got to the point. _"You have a plan, don't you?"_

It was phrased like a question, but Kagome knew better. She knew that she couldn't hide a thing from this woman. So, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly in an almost hiss. Back straight, eyes hard, and face set with determination, she answered with a loud and clear voice. "I have a last resort."

Midoriko smiled softly. _"Tell me about it."_

* * *

Kagome blinked into conciousness, moaning softly as she gathered in her surroundings. She sat up, realizing she was in a rather comfortable bed, and stretched to pop her joints. Arms above her head and fists clenched, she realized there was something in her hand.

"What...?"

Bringing her hand down, she opened her palm. Her face fell when she saw the jewel sitting in her hand, in all of it's glory, chain included. "I_ am _being haunted." She began sobbing, wrapping her arms around her knees and burying her face into them. "I'm being haunted by a piece of _jewelry_!" Kagome's dam began to crack. She couldn't keep up this face any more. Everyone she loved, ever, was gone. She had nothing, no one. She was in a place with absolute strangers, alone in a battle that none of them understood, endangering innocents!

She cried for everything, then.

She cried for her mother, her family, her lost lives. For Sango, Miroku. Kaede, Kikyo, Sesshomaru. Hojo. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. Shippo. _Inuyasha._

For Midoriko's "gift," her curse she was now burdened with. She cried for the poor, lost fifteen year old girl who was dragged down a well by a centipede woman. For the girl who released a hanyou, and then fell in love with him. For the girl who was rejected and played and forgotten, over and over.

She cried for herself.

When her sobs quieted, there was a soft knock, and she looked up to see the aqua-haired woman from before. She smiled apologetically, holding up what Kagome realized was her uniform. "Bulma...?"

Nodding, the woman closed the door and walked to the bed, handing Kagome (who had just realized her state of undress) the outfit. "Washed and repaired. As much as I could, any way. I can only sew up the hole so much, but I tried. I also gave you some black spandex shorts of mine. So you won't have to worry about any panty shots." Bulma smiled warmly and turned to leave. "Dinner is on right now, hungry?"

She smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, Bulma! I'll hurry and change." As he closed the door, Kagome stripped and saw that her side was fine. And someone had cleaned her up, too! Probably Bulma as well, now that she had thought about it... She smiled, feeling a lot better about running around, and put the Jewel around her neck before opening the door. "I'm done!"

The two walked with silly banter, Bulma gushing over her baby and Kagome talked about when Souta was a baby, even though it hurt. She knew what awaited her, she knew what was coming. She'd have to lay it all out there for them. They'd have to see what she was, who she was. Her curse. As they neared, she could hear a familiar voice retelling the tale of the battle with Cell. Krillin.

_"...and then out of nowhere, BOOM! Cell's arm is gone! And when he saw her, he started freaking out, calling her some name. The Singsong Nico? I dunno! And then-"_

"It's_ Shikon Miko_." Kagome corrected, entering the room with a blank face. The entire room looked at her, eyes questioning, and she sighed, moving to sit down across from Gohan as she had the first time she'd been there.

Silence reigned as she gathered food on to her plate, and was eventually shattered by Vegeta slamming his fist on the table. "God dammit, you wench, _what the hell are you_! What's your connection to Cell? What is this Shikon Miko bullshit!" She knew he was voicing the question on his mind. She knew everyone was wondering.

"_Vegeta!_" Bulma scolded, giving him one of her best glares as she, too, sat down. "You jerk! You don't have to be like that, it's probably not even an easy story to tell! It sounds complicated just _listening_ to Krillin!"

Instead of answering, or even acknowledging Vegeta, she turned her attention to the lavender haired teen sitting nearby. "Trunks." His head snapped up, gaze locking immediately with her own. "I want to know why you have thrown yourself in harms way for me twice now." Her blue eyes pierced into his very soul, and he had to look away.

"I..." He clenched his fists on the table as he tried to phrase it. "In the future, my future, you helped my mother raise me when father died." Bulma gasped quietly, looking at Kagome. "You also took care of Gohan after Goku was gone. He wouldn't listen to anyone, and met you at the grave he'd made for his father. You helped us both a lot. So we looked up to you... respected you. Especially because you went into battle with us."

Everyone was listening intently, making Trunks a little uncomfortable. "Over time, we learned you physically aged slower than most humans. You always blamed the _Jewel_." Pausing, he decided not to elaborate on the Shikon no Tama, despite quite a few questioning looks. That was _her_ story to tell. "So you look almost the same as you did then. I guess I may have fallen for you... And, you were why I managed Super Saiyan." Kagome's cheeks flushed very slightly, and across the table Goku felt himself twitch just a tad. "The androids finally got you. You put yourself in the way, for me. Gohan went ballistic and went in blindly. He was killed, too... and when I went Super Saiyan, they fled. Apparently got bored with me."

Kagome nodded slightly, smiling. "I'm glad I could protect you, then." Trunks' head shot up and he looked at her, surprise written on his face. Along with most of the room. All except Goku.

She met eyes with Goku, and couldn't help her smile. He was smiling at her, like in those two sentences she'd spoken, he understood her and respected her for it. When she thought about it, it was possible he did. She wouldn't have to tell her story to feel like he knew her. But she wanted to tell her story. She wanted them all to understand the threat that Magatsuhi presented.

Pushing back her plate, she folded her hands on the table and closed her eyes, losing herself in the memories. Forests, magic, demons. The feel of the wind as he ran with her on his back. The tingle in the back of her senses when a shard was near. The pain, the happiness, the heartbreak and love. The constant reminder that she was a copy. _Not as good as the original. _All of it came flooding back.

"You see, it all started on my fifteenth birthday..."


	8. Amity

**Author's Note: **

**Gift**

**by Charta Alae**

_**Chapter Seven - Amity**_

_(n) a relationship which involves mutual knowledge, esteem, affection, and respect along with a degree of rendering service to friends in times of need or crisis._

Goku was beyond enthralled by this tale. This Naraku seemed like he'd be a good fight, but at the same time, he didn't know if he could handle the emotional trauma that came with it. Hearing the stories of Kagome's friends tugged at his heart strings. Sango, left alone after watching her brother kill her entire family, and then return home to find her village destroyed? She even had to fight her brother, who was more or less a walking corpse. Miroku's curse, and even the fox child Shippou's parents.

Inuyasha's tale was just depressing.

Gohan leaned forward in his chair, his eyes wide. "So, Kagome, how come you had this jewel, anyway? And why do so many people want it?" She'd skimmed over the details of the jewel, and tried to not include herself in the tale of Kikyo and Inuyasha. She didn't want to get into _that_. "And why was it inside of you again?"

"It can grant your any desire. The Shikon no Tama was created by a priestess named Midoriko and a youkai called Magatsuhi." Kagome removed the chain from around her neck so she could look at the shimmering orb. "Midoriko was able to seize the very souls of youkai and purify them. Her abilities stemmed off of the positive balance of the four souls within her heart."

"I take it she was pretty powerful, then." Trunks commented, having never heard the tale of the Jewel's creation, just the story of Kagome's travels in the Feudal Era.

Kagome nodded. "Her spiritual power alone would make me look like an ant in comparison." She set the Jewel down, rolling it on the table with her index and middle finger. "The youkai who killed her was almost exactly like Naraku. He was a human, who lusted for Midoriko, and gave his body up to youkai so he could have her.

"After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko admitted she couldn't defeat Magatsuhi. So, when he went in for the kill, she used to last ounce of strength she had to seal his soul within her own. They both died, and the Shikon no Tama burst from her chest, their very souls crystalized." Kagome paused, picking it up and holding it above her. "Inside the jewel, Magatsuhi and Midoriko had been fighting since it's creation. The one winning the battle is dependant on how pure or corrupt the jewel is."

Gohan spoke up again. "Kagome, you said something about Cell and Magatsuhi before. Why was that?"

"The one you call Cell listened to the call of Magatsuhi. He promises power, he corrupts your very soul." Her index finger was now tapping the side of the bauble she held, eyes far away in thought. "His soul is being devoured right now. Because Vegeta allowed him a strong enough form, I'm sure Magatsuhi will begin taking Cell completely." Kagome looked at Vegeta, her eyes unreadable. "You won't be fighting _Cell_."

Vegeta scoffed, avoiding eye contact, and Bulma piped up again. "So then... is the jewel just useless now?" This question got everyone's attention, even the stoic Piccolo and pouting Vegeta. "And I still don't get it, why are you here? Why would the Jewel bring you here?"

Kagome let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes and hiding her face behind her hair. "I made the wrong wish."

The glass is Piccolo's hand shattered. "You made the _wrong wish_? And it sent you _here_ because of that?"

"The Jewel was supposed to disappear forever. My Grandpa actually knew the legend of me going back in time and ridding the world of it, though I never even realized. Or listened." She lamented, clenching her hands together around the Jewel. "I was supposed to make a pure wish, comepletely unselfish, so it would be purified and disappear." Glancing up, she saw the faces she was receiving and quickly added on to her statement. "I didn't wish for anything _impure_! It was selfless, but based off of selfish desires... and so Magatsuhi cursed me. Midoriko calls it a _gift_." She scoffed at the last part, eyes darkening.

"What's the curse?" Goku spoke up now, for the first time since the tale started. He decided to repeat Gohan's question. "Did it have something to do with you having the Jewel inside of you?"

"I am Kikyou's reincarnation." An audible gasp came from a few of them, while certain people's eyes just widened a fraction. "When she burned the Jewel with her, I was born and it was inside of me. A part of me. However, this time..." She trailed off, her head lowering again. "This time, it's because of the curse. I have to redeem my soul."

"Redeem your soul...?" Gohan asked in disbelief, eyes wide.

"I have to continue to fight Magatsuhi until my soul is deemed worthy again. I will be reborn, over and over, the Shikon no Tama with me. I'll be brought back, still eighteen years old, probably in various worlds." Kagome paused, thoughtful. "It's kind of like immortality, although I realized today that I will have to deal with Magatsuhi as well. He wants to torment me forever."

"How can you redeem yourself?" Gohan suddenly shouted, jumping up. "How can I help?" He couldn't just let her live that way! What an awful fate, to fight him over and over, to never keep any friends. To never fall in love, or accomplish anything. Just constantly fighting, always at war with her worst enemy... No one deserved that!

"As a last resort, if I have to... I'll use the Shikon no Tama."

"You'll _what?_" Piccolo's eyes grew wide as the full meaning of her words hit him. "You'll do what that woman did? Put yourself in that rock and fight for all eternity?" Everyone was immediately staring, their shock evident.

Kagome merely nodded, standing up before anyone could get a word in. "I think that's enough story time tonight. I'm exhausted. Thank you for helping me earlier." She bowed politely before walking briskly from the room, tears pricking her eyes.

Goku excused himself soon after and followed her, his face twisted with worry.

* * *

Goku stopped outside her door, hearing her muffled sobs. He wondered how she would react to him checking up on her this way, but shook his head and knocked gently. Just three quiet knocks. The sobs stopped, some sniffles were heard, and then the door opened to Kagome rubbing her eyes. "Oh... Goku, hi." She looked so broken. "I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No." He smiled softly at her, tilting his head. "May I come in? I wanted to ask you something."

Nodding hesitantly, Kagome opened the door and stepped to the side. Once he was in the room, she shut the door and joined him at the coffee table. "What did you want to know?" Even thought her heart ached at the thought of any more, she couldn't turn him away. Some part of her whispered that he would understand, and she'd feel better getting it off of her chest.

"You loved Inuyasha, didn't you?" The question was like a fist to the gut, and the silent tears began again. Goku immediately felt bad, and decided he wouldn't make her pour her heart out alone. "I was in love once."

Kagome blinked, confused, but glad he wanted to talk. "Gohan's mother, or...?"

"Yeah, her name is Chi-Chi." Sighing, he looked at the table. "She wasn't used to fighting or traveling around, not like the kind I do anyway. She wanted to settle down and have a family, but Gohan and I... we're Saiyans. Fighting is in our blood. We're this planets protectors. But she could never understand." Kagome boldly placed her hand over one of his clenched fists, and he found his cheeks heating a bit. _Weird._ "She got really angry. Said we weren't needed. If we trained, she was going to leave. I told her I wouldn't abandon innocents, so she left. When she came back for Gohan, he told her the same thing." He shook his head, his onyx eyes sad. "I haven't heard from her in three years."

Kagome was instantly reminded of Kikyou. Was that why Goku wanted to talk? He understood she hadn't wanted to change Inuyasha, and wouldn't want to change him either? "Inuyasha, when I met him, wanted to become a youkai." She admitted. "He and I didn't get along. And then I learned about how Kikyou wanted him to become a human for her. She couldn't be with a hanyou, but she could settle down with him as a human. The Jewel would vanish with their wish, and they could be together." Sighing, she closed her eyes. "He promised to always protect me. I told him over and over again that I loved him just the way he was. But he never noticed me. He was always looking at her."

Goku nodded, his face filled with understanding. After a moment, he grinned. "You tired, Kagome?" When she shook her head with a smile, he laughed. "Great! How about I tell you _my_ story?" As he began his tale from the very beginning, she decided she would work on her abilities more. She wanted to be strong enough that if her bow were to be obselete, she could still fight alongside Goku. Somehow, the feeling felt familiar, a little tingle in her heart.

_I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side._

They talked until the sun rose, their laughter and tears slowly solidifying the bond growing between them.


	9. Passion

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my new Followers and Reviewers. Sorry this took so long! I was going to tell it in 31 drabbles, but I actually lost the files and couldn't continue. Sorry. D: I hope this is good enough, and I hope you enjoy!

**Gift**

**by Charta Alae**

_**Chapter Eight - Passion**_

_(n) a strong and barely controllable emotion._

The days continued counting down.

All of the fighters were pushing themselves to their personal limits. Vegeta has been taking his frustration out on Trunks since it was revealed that "Cell" was going to reappear in a month, Goku had been training Gohan and Krillin. Piccolo picked up training with Gohan some times as well.

Kagome was training herself, too. She'd even learned to fly! Well, mostly. She also spent her time learning to make her own barriers without the Jewel to help, explanding her powers, forming them into attacks much like the ki blasts of the fighters. She learned to use everything around her as a weapon. She practiced with throwing rocks charged with her spiritual energy, and she learned through a test run that it _hurt_. Krillin still hadn't forgiven her.

Goku and Kagome talked in her room every night, talking. Bonding. During Gohan's breaks, she studied with him and talked. She ate dinner with the fighters every night, and had gotten comfortable with talking back to Vegeta. "Yes, Vegeta." "Sure, sure." "Whatever you say, _Prince_." Even a smack on the back of the Saiyan's head.

Surprisingly, he allowed this to happen.

The sun was setting, and as Kagome waited for dinner to be announced she sat on the edge of the lookout, eyes closed in an attempt to ease her fear of heights down. She only had two days left before the tournament, and before she saw Magatsuhi again. After several moments of silence, she heard someone sit down next to her and chuckle. "How's it going?"

Giggling back, Kagome turned her head and opened her eyes to smile at him. "Going great, Trunks! I can _almost_ sit here for ten minutes without freaking out!" He laughed at her, and she joined in, before she turned her eyes to the sky to enjoy the comfortable silence.

"So..." He began, his voice sounding unsure. "I uh, know you haven't been here too long, but..."

"Inuyasha?" She asked, turning her smiling eyes to him. "You want to know if I'm still depressed? If I still cry and whine all the time?"

"I-I didn't say that you _whine_!" His face flushed and he waved his arms madly. "I was just curious... in my time, you were always quiet and reserved. Always thinking about him..." He trailed off, turning his eyes up to the sky as well. "And now it's like you don't think about him unless you're telling a story, and even then you don't get that sad look any more."

"Ah~" Kagome nodded sagely, looking at the stars that were beginning to appear. "I see. You're wondering if someone has caught my eye, then?" She laughed at his blush, then, and closed her eyes. "I don't know. I can be happy now, because with my wish, I bet Kikyou is alive. I bet they're happy, with kids, and Sango and Miroku are, too. I bet they're even taking care of Shippou." Her smile was whimsical as she continued. "I've made friends here. I can move on with this life. _That_ life will always be somewhere in my heart, but that's not me any more. It belongs in the past."

Trunks smiled softly as she lapsed into silence. And they stayed like that until dinner would be called.

Their eavesdropper suddenly felt much better.

* * *

Kagome laughed as the opened the door, realizing that this time both Goku and Gohan were here. _'Tomorrow is the last day before Magatsuhi reappears,'_ she reasoned. _'So of course he wants to spend extra time.' _Stepping to the side, she gestured for them to enter. "Come on in, you two!" With a smile, she shut the door and took her usual spot at the table.

Today the discussion was for Gohan. He wanted to hear more about some battles with Inuyasha, and so she chose a fitting story. "It all began with this little fox kit..." She told him all about her son, then. Her baby boy, who she loved more than anything else in the world. She even included her constant Sit Commands when Inuyasha bullied him.

When she was done, Gohan was drifing off, yawning loudly as his father slung him other his shoulder. "G'me..." He mumbled, catching her attention. Tilting her head, she leaned forward to him him better. "You're like... my new mom, too..." She and Goku both held their breath at this, glancing with wide eyes. After a moment of nothing but Gohan's soft snores, Goku smiled at Kagome and mouthed that he'd be back.

Within minutes Goku was back, shutting the door, the same small smile on his lips.

Kagome sat for a moment before she laughed quietly. "It's funny, when he first introduced himself to me, I thought he'd be like my little brother." Goku nodded, watching her face. She looked like she was trying to force down her happiness, and fight back the tears for her lost kit. "And yet, after this past month of being with you guys, I kinda think of him and treat him like I did Shippou."

Goku still said nothing, just watching her as she rambled. After a bit he spoke up, "Kagome." She paused, looking at him as her eyes watered. "You're not replacing Chi-Chi. You don't need to feel guilty. He'd stopped calling her mom after she left." Smiling, he took one of her small hands in his own, grinning. "You've been more of a mother to him, in my opinion. You make studying fun for him, you let him have a life outside studying. You care how he feels."

She nodded, still crying, and suddenly didn't know if she wanted the conversation that was about to take place.

Goku seemed to sense it, reading her like a book as he always did, and just smiled.

They stayed like that until morning.

* * *

It was the final day before "Doom's Day."

Gohan had been sort of clingy to her, which Kagome didn't mind in the slightest. She gently patted his hair, smiling down at him and reassuring him that everything would be fine. They studied most of the day, but he enjoyed trying to dodge her rocks and blasts of spiritual energy. She did her best, and it paid off. He kept on a smile all day long.

She'd felt Goku's eyes on her all day, and had caught his gaze several times. He had a serious expression on his face; one that had her a bit worried. And after a while, she began to think.

Kagome and Goku had become immensely close in their time together. She could tell him anything, and he as well. She had a wonderful relationship with his son, his friends, and she'd become generally accepted. Hell, Krillin didn't seem to know how to quit with his constant teasing of the two. He'd been "shipping" them since she'd told her story.

_'I've stopped trying to count Inuyasha into this equation, too...'_ She turned her gaze to the sky arms folded behind herself as she finally allowed herslf to get lost in her emotions._ 'Like I told Trunks, I'm not the same any more. I don't have to keep tormenting myself over people I'll never see again.' _With a sigh, she closed her eyes and smiled. _'And it's so strange. I've been here only a month, and yet I fell for him.'_ Shaking her head, she laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?"

Kagome turned and smiled at Goku, winking. "Oh, nothing~" His face was still so serious... it just looked out of place on him. So, she stepped forward and grabbed one of his cheeks, pulling it up into a smile. "The serious look so isn't you. Leave that for his Highness."

"Woman, do you think of me so much that you must even bring me up in conversation?" Said Prince had just stepped into hearing range and immediately began sporting his 'I Am Not Amused' broke into a fit of laughter, causing Vegeta to roll his eyes and leave. Simpletons.

"Oh, his _face_!" Kagome couldn't stop laughing, not that Goku was fairing any better. Pulling up her best Vegeta impression, she continued. "Don't talk about me like that, woman! Hurrhurr." And they spent the remainder of the time before dinner laughing and trying to see who could better impersonate the Saiyan Prince.

* * *

After dinner, Kagome waited, watching the door for when he would come in. Why did it feel like tonight was suddenly going to change? She had this feeling that somehow, it would be different that his other visits. Maybe she'd make a fool out of herself and he'd shoot her down?

Outside her door, Goku stood, arms crossed and deep in thought. He wasn't entirely sure how she felt, because sometimes she'd react positively toward his advances and sometimes she'd shy away from him. Sighing softly, he reached out to knock. Stopping, he sighed again, conflicted, and gained the courage to do his usual triple knock.

Kagome opened the door, her smile bright and her face flushed. She felt giddy, nervous, and she wasn't really sure why. Goku blushed slightly before letting himself in, but he didn't sit down, throwing Kagome off her usual groove.

When he started talking, her anxiousness skyrocketed. "Look, Kagome, I wanted to talk about something really important tonight." Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to look her in the eye. "I know we haven't been around one another long, and I know it's sudden, but-"

_"I think I love you!"_

They'd both shouted it at one another, eyes closed and faces flushed. A moment of silence passed before their eyes shot open and they continued speaking in unison.

"...Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"This is getting weird..."

Kagome finally broke it with her laughter, eyes brimming with tears. "And here I was, fretting over whether or not I should have told you!" When her laughter died down, though, she opened her eyes to find Goku mere inches from her face. With a sigh, her eyes fluttered closed and he dipped in, gently holding her cheek and he kissed her. Several small, gentle kisses ensued. Sweet nothings whispered against their lips.

At some point it turned into more. Sweet caresses, tangled limbs, soft calls for one another. Promises that everything would be alright after they defeated Magatsuhi, reassurances that it wasn't a dream. Their sighs and moans were the symphony for the endless waltz they danced until dawn.

* * *

A red clad man stood in front of a tree, his hand outstretched to rest on the bark. To an outsider, he almost looked as if he'd somehow dozed off standing up like that, but in reality he was in deep conversation. _"Midoriko, I have a plan."_

_"Oh? Tell me about this plan, then... Inuyasha."_


	10. Massacre

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the inbox spam! I hadn't realized I could just edit the chapters until I had deleted them all! Ugh! Sorry, I was fixing grammatical errors and just changing little things throughout. Most of it stayed the same, I just changed some stuff here and there. I hope that's okay.

I hope you enjoy! Expect chapter 10 sometime soon!

**Gift**

**by Charta Alae**

_**Chapter Nine - Massacre**_

_(n) an indiscriminate and brutal slaughter of people._

Blood.

There was so much _blood_.

There were shouts around her, although she couldn't focus through her pain. Her mind and vision were foggy, she couldn't focus. What was going on? Who was talking to her? She couldn't understand. The blur shaking her was yelling, trying to get her attention, but she couldn't even begin to grasp what. But her mouth spoke although she had no clue what was happening. "Gohan...?"

"Dad, hold on! Don't give up just like that, o-okay?!"

Gohan.

Gohan was talking to _Goku._

_Goku was the one lying in this pool of blood._

* * *

Kagome shot up with a start, glancing around the room, her dream still on her mind. Absently her hand snaked over to where Goku should be, she needed to talk to him. He could make her feel better, he could smooth her frayed nerves over all of this. And then they could go today and defeat Magatsuhi.

But her hand reached empty sheets.

She stumbled from bed, looking around to see his clothes were gone, and a note sat on the table. She lifted it and read aloud, her voice shaking. "Be back soon... off fighting evil..." Her head began to shake, eyes welling with tears as she dropped the piece of paper and slumped to the ground, sobbing as realization punched her in the gut.

They left her behind.

To protect her, Goku had left her and probably made sure she couldn't reach them. Nimbus probably wouldn't even respond so she could follow, and the thought only made her cry harder. What could she do? They didn't stand a chance! Magatsuhi would kill all of them!

Because that dream wasn't a dream. She was there, she could _see._ See what he was going to do at that "tournament." And that was no tournament, it was a massacre.

Determination flared within her, and numbly she fumbled herself into her outfit before swinging the door open to come face-to-face with Mr. Popo. He looked almost sorry for her. She hesitated just a moment before she spoke up. "Mr. Popo, can you... make something for me?"

"I can make many things, what do you need?" He responded, unblinkingly.

She sketched on the back of Goku's note and handed it to him. "It's clothes. Armour. I need to know if you might can make this for me. I'll need it."

A pause. "You will fight?"

Blue eyes hard, lips set into a thin line, she nodded.

* * *

She stood in the room, looking down at herself. He had done amazingly well despite her... questionable art abilities. Her hakama were midnight blue, darker than her eyes, and her breastplate was reminiscent of Sesshomaru's. Black, lined with silver, and matching shoulder guards. Her kimono was white as snow, clashing nicely with the dark colours of her hair and armour. She restrung her bow, made her her quiver was full, and stepped out of her room.

"You look like a warrior."

"I am." She gave a small smile before she turned and headed toward outside. She could fly... a little. Maybe her determination would be enough. It _would_ be enough. As she reached the edge, she lifted off, still a little wobbly, and started making her way. "They're all the way out there... this is gonna be rough."

She had more than a few scares of dropping down, but she always managed to catch herself. She wasn't cut out for this whole flying herself around thing. It was so hard!

It took her over an hour to get close enough to see the clearing.

It was red. The landscape was painted with red. Her friends were scattered, struggling to get up or even last. She could see Gohan sitting over his father, as he had been in her dream. Trunks was bloodied with Krillin, both using the other as a means of support and attempting to protect a very wounded human man. There were bodies scattered nearby, innocent bystanders that had been slain with no mercy. She looked until she spotted Vegeta and Piccolo tag teaming the enemy.

The being was not what she remembered from a month prior. In fact, that was the Magatsuhi she remembered from the Feudal Era. Well, mostly. It looked as if he had combined with Cell. He wore different armour than the first time she'd fought against him with Inuyasha, armour that resembled Cell's shell, but the face was identical. That was Magatsuhi.

She landed as gracefully as she could by just dropping out of the air, rolling to the ground still a good ways away. No one had taken notice, or if they had they said nothing. She ran forward, chest tight with worry. She had to stop this, had to stop _him_! This had been her worst fear since she'd gone down that well. And he knew it, too.

She took aim and fired as soon as she was close enough.

The arrow narrowly missed a stunned Vegeta and slammed into Magatsuhi, catching him off guard and throwing him from the two men. Everyone turned their wide eyes onto her now, and faintly she heard Goku whisper her name in horror. But she remained focused. _'I don't have Inuyasha this time.'_

She quickly notched another arrow and shot again, catching Magatsuhi's arm. He yowled in anger, eyes narrow as he seethed. "There you are, little miko." His smirk was feral, his voice dangerously low. "How nice of you to join us. I knew they'd hidden you somewhere away from me..."

"Shut up!" She commanded, sending another arrow his way. Kagome knew this was futile, part of her cried that she wasn't strong enough. But she couldn't give up. She had a plan for this, she was ready.

Effectively silenced, he dodged easily and outright glared, his red eyes flashing with anger. "Arrogant little bitch," he spat. "You are no match for me! You will die here, along with your miserable little..."

As he spoke, he began to trail off. She had no fear in her gaze, and she'd taken to gripping her hand in front of her chest with a fierce determination. What was she planning, what was there? His confusion must have shown on his face, because Kagome took that opprotunity to speak.

"Shikon no Tama," she spoke, her voice ringing loud and clear to all of them. "I ask you to answer my request."

Eyes wide, realization hit and he cried out in anger, aiming a blast at her. Piccolo caught on as well and began to try and buy her time. Vegeta soon joined, although he began throwing startled glances her way.

"I wish for Magatsuhi to return to you, for his soul to once again be housed within you!"

**"And what will you trade for this wish? It is not pure enough to purify me."** A voice replied, echoing around all of them and effectively stunning Magatsuhi in to a statue.

Kagome was silent for a moment, looking over her friends and settling on Goku, who was struggling to sit up and watching her with a terrified expression. "My soul will join him. I will replace Midoriko."

The voice rang over the shouted protests of her friends. The gem was now hovering in the air between Kagome and Magatsuhi. **"It shall be."**

A piercing scream rang out as Magatsuhi grabbed at himself, trying to stop his soul as it seeped from him. "What have you done?!" he screamed, eyes wide as he regarded her. "Why would you exile us both into that hell! Why?"

"To save the world from you." Kagome responded, watching sadly and his eyes went vacant and his body felt, crumbling as it hit the ground. The Jewel began to glow, and Kagome closed her eyes, resigned to her fate. Her body began to shimmer and she waited for the agony of her soul leaving her again.

"Sorry Kagome. Can't let you do that. Not that way, at least."

Blue eyes shot open and met gold.


	11. Forgiveness

**Author's Note:** Aaaaand end of the first arc of this story! To go ahead and answer what I'm sure you'll think at the end: I will never not love Goten. He is the cutest little critter of all time. So yes, I am keeping him. All of my loves for him.

Please don't hate me for what I just did. I know I'm awful. :D

Please enjoy!

**Gift**  
**by Charta Alae**

_**Chapter Ten - Forgiveness**_  
_(n) the act of excusing a mistake or offense._

Kagome's eyes widened, shock evident on her face as she fumbled with words. Her hands immediately outstretched before her, not touching him for fear of him being an illusion. Red, so brilliantly red. She blinked once, twice, to disspell any mirages, and she finally found the ability to make sound again. "Inu... yasha..."

There were calls of disbelief around them as her comrades all stood, or tried to in some cases.

"Inuyasha how... how did you..."

"I knew you would do it. You're so predictable, wench." He laughed, giving her his trademark grin. And for the first time she realized something. Something terrible. With a heartbroken sob, she stumbled back and covered her mouth with her hands.

She could see right through him.

* * *

_"Kagome will want to seal herself in the Jewel, you know." Inuyasha looked down, fists clenched. "She's stupid like that! She won't believe in her own strength! She'll just wuss out and take the easy road."_

_Offended slightly, Midoriko retorted with a frown. "This road is not easy, Inuya-"_

_"I know that!" He growled. "I know that. Fighting doesn't... suit her. Not without me." Closing his eyes, he let out a long breath and continued. "If what you say is true, then I have a theory." He waited, and then took her silence as permission to continue. "If he's letting her live over and over again, he's giving her the chance to become someone else each time. Another Kagome."_

_Realization coloured Midoriko's tone. "It's like having another soul. If she has more experiences, she'd be a completely different girl...!" With a laugh, she continued. "He messed it up! He's giving her an out! Her soul itself is already such an abnormality... He's just making her stronger!"_

_"But since she's technically not giving a complete soul..." Inuyasha paused, smiling softly. "Let the Kagome from before, the one that loved me, come with me into the Jewel. The two of us could fight him, and in Kagome's hands we'd be pure."_

_"But unless she gets rid of the Jewel, she will outlive her friends and be born again."_

_"Yeah, well..." The half-breed laughed, crossing his arms. "I guess that's on her."_

_The very next day, when Miroku went to check on Inuyasha, all he found was his friend's sword._

* * *

"Inuyasha, you're..."

"Dead, yeah, sure. Soul's kinda out of the body and stuff." His grin didn't falter even as her hands fell limp to her sides in shock. "I know what I'm doing, wench." He held out his clawed hand to her, beckoning her to take it. His lips softened into a smile. "We're good at fighting, Kagome. So let's go, together."

Despite the shouts of her friends to stop, Kagome reached out to take his hand. She begged Goku could forgive her for this, could understand why she did it. She prayed Gohan would be okay, would be safe. And she never told Prince Jackass he was her friend...

The hand that took Inuyasha's wasn't her own.

Kagome stumbled backward, unceremoniously landing on her backside and closing her eyes. After a moment she looked up, confused as to what that sensation was, and gasped. Shock stilled her, and silence hung thick in the air around them. Tears welled and spilled over her cheeks at a rapid pace as what was happening truly dawned on her. Krillin was the one to break it.

"Why... are there two Kagomes?"

As Krillin had said, everyone was staring at a translucent sixteen year old Kagome in all her school girl glory. The same Kagome who had loved Inuyasha, who had traveled with him. And she was smiling, so happily, as she held his hand. As they both began to shimmer, Inuyasha turned from his Kagome to the living one. "Live." It was a command, much like her old sits. "What Midoriko said was true, it's a Gift. We'll go in your place. You live here, be happy, and get rid of that damn thing. We'll get stiff in there."

"You did this all for m-me? Sacrificed yourself, gave it all up, just so I wouldn't?" She was noisily sobbing now, but she nodded through her thick tears. "Inuyasha... what about_ Kikyou_? You didn't have to-"

"I know, wench. Quit blubbering. How could I just jump back to Kikyou, after loving you?" They slowly began fading and Inuyasha turned, looking directly at an approaching Goku. "Take care of her or so help me, I will bust out of here and kill you myself."

Goku nodded resolutely, giving him a weak thumbs up.

And then they disappeared.

The Jewel tinked to the ground and rolled to her knees, and picking it up she cradled it to her cheek. She curled in on herself, sobbing her heart out, and she barely registered Gohan and Goku on either side trying to comfort her. She felt a little better with the jewel nearby, like he wasn't gone. And she knew she was just reacting like this for now. Inuyasha was with her, and always would be as long as she had the Jewel.

Until she got rid of it.

Her surroundings darkened, blurred, and she realized she was about to faint. Just before she slumped to the ground from exhaustion, though, she heard the familiar whisper of Midoriko in her soul.

_"Goten."_


	12. Wabi Sabi

**Author's Note: **Here we go, here begins the second arc to the story! I hope you enjoy!

Also, yes, KEdakumi, I used your suggestion from several chapters ago. Hehe~

**Gift**

**by Charta Alae**

_**Chapter Eleven - Wabi-Sabi**_

_(n) a way of living that focuses on finding beauty within the imperfections of life and accepting peacefully the natural cycle of growth and decay._

The wind rushed through his ears as he flew through the blue sky, dipping into clouds and laughing as the cold droplets made contact with his exposed arms. His carefree smile was plastered in place, eyes closed as he made the trip he knew by heart. His chest was tight with excitement to return to his home, and his wife.

Son Goku had been gone for seven years, traveling to places he'd never dreamed of to learn new techniques, new ways to harness his powers. He'd even reached a new level of Super Saiyan! Not that he'd ever say that, though. Vegeta would flip.

But as much as he loved travelling and fighting, getting stronger and helping people... he'd missed his wife and son. _Sons_, he corrected. Right before he'd left, Kagome told him she'd become pregnant, and she knew she would be having a boy. The perfect name already picked out, too. He almost hadn't gone when she told him, but Kagome had been adamant about him not worrying and doing what he needed to do. So, he left, and worried about her the entire time.

"Who would have known I'd have two little boys," he laughed, grinning even more as his home came into view. He dropped down a little ways away and walked toward the house, noticing a very familiar looking young man. "Gohan?" He called, getting the teenager's attention, as well as a pretty young female who was with him.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted, eyes bright as he ran to his side. "You're back! Mom's gonna flip!" With a grin, he turned, but then stopped. "Dad, this is Videl. A friend from school. Videl, this is my dad, Goku." He smiled as he introduced them, and Videl waved a little shyly. She'd heard of him from her father. In fact, the whole planet knew their protector, and loved him dearly.

However, before Goku chould even greet her, he noticed a little boy stalking up to him, arms crossed and face determined. A little him with Kagome's eyes, he noted. Goku knelt down with a smile, waving. "Hey there little guy. You're Goten, right?"

The boy, Goten, stared at him a moment longer. "And you're my daddy." He nodded, satisfied, and turned away from him. Goku followed his line of sight and froze, eye's wide. There, standing behind Videl's leg, was a tiny version of Kagome, the same age as Goten. _Twins_. "Taiga, it's safe. This is Daddy."

The shy girl stepped out, coaxed by Videl, and ran up to stand near her brother, who stepped away to leave her alone in front of her father. After a moment, she looked up and stared. Her big eyes were searching, Goku realized, and a lump grew in his throat. He had a baby _girl_.

In that moment, Son Goku felt true happiness.

He snatched the two of them up and hugged them tightly, before turning and beckoning a very embarassed Gohan into the hug as well. After a long moment, he let the eldest go and strolled toward the door with his children. It was time to see his Kagome again.

* * *

Son Goku thought of himself as a very prepared, well trained man. He was ready for anything, could do anything. Fight anyone, sure. Save the world, sure. Die for the world and then come back again? Definitely. He was a hero, the strongest man in the universe.

There was nothing that could prepare him for what he walked in on.

"This is exactly what I was just talking about, Kagome-chan!" The shrill screech tore through his thoughts and he took a shocked step back, eyes wide. There, in his living room, sat a now-livid Chi-Chi and a very calm Kagome sipping on some tea. Before he could even appreciate his wife, though, Chi-Chi was in his line of vision again, arms crossed. "You leave this poor girl all alone for seven years to train? You're lucky Bulma and Vegeta helped take care of her and the kids! Why I oughta-"

"Chi-Chi-chan," Kagome admonished, setting her cup down. "Please don't start yelling in front of the children." It was then the older woman took note of the children and literally squealed.

"Oh, babies, I'm sorry!" She cooed and patted their heads, and neither of them truly minded her. Her voice was just annoying. She smiled at Goku, although a very little smile. "I'm sorry, I just felt so badly for Kagome-chan. She really missed you." Goku opened his mouth to reply, but she spun on her heel to Kagome instead. "Kagome-chan, I have to go back home now. Hojo is probably going nuts with Chise."

Gohan walked in, bowing slightly with a 'Goodbye, Chi-Chi' as he and Videl walked by her. He turned a blind eye to the sad twinge in her eyes, but it was gone in mere seconds. "Bye bye, everyone~" And then she was gone.

_What had just happened?_

Kagome stood, smiling at her husband, and he now could take in all of her changes over the years too. She still seemed fit, which didn't surprise him-she'd mentioned to him she refused to stay "the size of a hippo" after she'd had the kids. Her hair was now down to the tops of her thighs, and still wavy and soft. Her eyes were just as beautiful as he remembered, and a little perverted voice pointed out that her chest was indeed fuller than it had been last.

"I made lunch. I felt your ki heading this direction and started early." She smiled, kissing his stunned face, and then kissing her children's heads. "Taiga, Goten, go clean up. Gohan, make sure your brother does this time." She gave her younger son a pointed look, and the two teens followed the children upstairs.

Goku swept her into a heated kiss the moment they were gone, murmuring against her lips how much he loved her. How he missed her. He held her tightly, memorizing her, and briefly he remembered the fear he'd felt when he thought he was going to lose her all those years ago. His chest clenched again and he held her tighter, burying his face into her hair.

"Let's eat, and then we can talk about everything that happened." She suggested, smiling. "And then you get to tell Aniki you're home. He'll be oh so ready to... _spar_." Kagome rolled her blue eyes at the last word, and Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Aniki?" He questioned, confused. "Who's that?"

"Oh, Prince Jackass, of course."

Damn.


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait!

I recently got a new house with my (now) _fiancé_ and so things have been hectic. I've sadly decided to end this story early, but don't worry! I'll be doing little oneshots and maybe even a sequel to this story.

For now, please enjoy. Oh! And I'm reworking the older chapters as well. The prologue and the first chapter have both been updated, and when I'm done I'll probably be re-writing Seven Summers.

**Gift**

**by Charta Alae**

**Epilogue - Contentment**

_(n) a a state of happiness and satisfaction._

"You truly are a pig, Kakarot, do you know this?"

Goku looked up, his mouth full, and looked innocent. A garbled sentence made its way out of him, muffled by the food, and Vegeta placed his face into the palm of his hand with an audible _slap_.

Before Vegeta could continue with his rant toward his rival, though, a gentle voice stilled him. "Aniki, you're just as bad as he is." There Kagome stood, her stomach swollen yet again and her usual bright smile plastered on her face.

Huffing, he crossed his arms and pouted. Yes, _pouted_.

Bulma entered the large room, placing down more food, her mother doing the same. Their friends were all here, a birthday celebration for the twins. It was a big occasion, and Bulma–and though he'd never admit it, Vegeta–wanted to spoil them rotten. "Ne, ne, Kagome! Did you tell Goku what you learned you could do?"

Put on the spot, everyone in the room hushed themselves to pay attention to the pregnant woman. "It... it's a surprise. For the kids."

The two children in question tilted their heads before jumping around her excitedly, shouting their questions. They were scooped up, then, by their equally excited father. The three of them looked so similar, the same goofy grin on all of their faces as they watched Kagome reach into her clothing to retrieve something.

The whole room dropped into silence as she produced the, supposedly, powerless bauble.

Smiling softly, almost sadly, she ignored the looks filled with pity she was receiving. Everyone knew who Inuyasha was, what he'd done for her. They knew of the time she was alone without Goku, how she cried for his sacrifice. They even, secretly of course, knew Vegeta had been the one to comfort her.

Like he was now.

The Prince stood beside her in a flash, his hand on her shoulder as he gazed at her face. Even though she would not meet his eyes, he knew she was thankful for the contact. He stayed there while she closed her eyes, focusing with everything she had. He smirked as all the faces in the room morphed into surprise, and caught Bulma's knowing gaze. Kagome opened her eyes to watch her children stare in wonder.

There, standing before Goku and the twins, was a transparent Inuyasha.

With his trademark smirk, he crossed his arms. "Keh! I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. These're the brats, eh?" His ears twitched, and the squeals erupted because _this was the amazing Inuyasha in mommy's stories_. Uncle Inuyasha was shouted over and over, and the kids jumped about excited to finally see him, finally meet him. Trunks and little Bra joined in, laughing while Inuyasha greeted them all in his own way, though they were admittedly disappointed that they couldn't drape on him however they wanted.

In a brief moment, Inuyasha met Goku's gaze and held it. The silver-haired man's smile softened, and he finally nodded.

Kagome smiled.


End file.
